


Just Let Me Hold You

by maudlintrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Platonic Cuddling, hecka cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudlintrash/pseuds/maudlintrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama thinks way too much about how much sleep Hinata gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Hold You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhe/gifts).



> My entry for Inter High 2014! I hope you enjoy it. :D

They were on their way to another practice match with Nekoma in Tokyo--something that would usually have Hinata bouncing off the walls with excitement, except that it was five in the morning and no one was bouncing anywhere. The team slumped heavy-eyed into the van and Daichi shunted Hinata towards the front row of seats.

“But I wanna—” Hinata started, and Daichi shook his head.

“I don’t want you to get sick in the back of the car.”

“I’m not gonna get sick!” But Hinata’s protests went ignored and soon he and Kageyama were embroiled in a wrestling match for the front bank of seats.

“I want the window,” Hinata grumbled, as Kageyama shoved and elbowed his way into the seat. He glued himself to the wall and Hinata flopped down next to him, looking sour. “It was my turn.”

Kageyama slouched down and shut his eyes. Hinata took a breath, like he was about to say something else, and then let it out long and slow--and loud. Kageyama continued to purposefully ignore him. Soon the bus trundled off from the curb and within a few minutes the team’s chatter had died down into yawns and murmurs.

Kageyama felt a weight thud down on his shoulder and opened one eye. Hinata had dropped his head onto his shoulder and was dozing, open-mouthed. Kageyama rolled his eyes and considered shrugging him off. He thought about how funny it would be if Hinata--annoying-ass Hinata who apparently didn’t know the meaning of _personal space_ \--were to get pushed into the aisle, and maybe he’d wake up shrieking, and he’d probably end up yelling at Kageyama, and Kageyama could just shrug and play it off all cool, like, _well you shouldn’t have fallen asleep on my shoulder_ —

And then they were pulling up at Nekoma High School and Kageyama blinked his way back to wakefulness. Hinata was still sound asleep, smacking his lips _stupidly_ and scrunching his forehead. Kageyama stiffened and checked his phone--yep, it had been literal hours, and he might just have spent all of it dreaming about Hinata. Dreaming about scaring him, that is.

But now, in the crucial moment, he couldn’t do it. Hinata momentarily burrowed a little harder against his shoulder. Kageyama didn’t breathe. Then Hinata slowly sat up and Kageyama let out a sigh that became a huff of frustration.

“Honestly, couldn’t you stay on your side of the seat? Your head is like a lead weight.”

“Whaaaaa-?” Hinata blinked at him stupidly, then yawned in his face. Kageyama quickly stood up and pushed past him.

“You’d just better be awake for the game.”

“Hey! Kageyama!”

And he was awake. Actually, freakishly awake, like Kageyama had seldom seen Hinata so focused. Not calm--was he ever?--but on point, tracking the ball easily, and slamming down points like they were choreographed for him.

“Ahhhh, I’m on _fire_!” Hinata yelled at half-time. He guzzled a bottle of water in a second and then he and Tanaka spent some time yelling encouragements at each other. Kageyama was quietly appreciative--a couple extra hours of sleep must have done wonders for Hinata’s abilities. Maybe he had done the right thing by not waking him up. Yes, he decided with a sharp nod, that must be correct. Hinata got up early every morning to race him to practice and always played with 100% of his ability. It made sense that he would benefit from more rest. If Kageyama could make sure he got more sleep—

“Ehhh...Kageyama…” Kageyama snapped out of his reverie. Hinata was poking his arm and staring at him without blinking. “Kageyama, what are you thinking about? You look scary.”

Kageyama sniffed and turned away, reddening. Luckily, the referee blew the whistle for the second set to start and they had to take their places on the court.

—

“How many hours of sleep do you get a night?” Kageyama asked when they were jogging to practice the next day. Hinata slowed and scrunched up his face.

“Um… I don’t know. I don’t count.”

“How is that possible? Don’t you know what time you go to bed?”

“It changes!”

“What time did you go to sleep last night?!”

“I don’t _know_!” Hinata yelled, and Kageyama huffed and turned away. That’s when Hinata broke into a sprint and soon they were flat on ground outside the gym and breathing too hard to talk.

When things calmed down, Kageyama sat up and fixed Hinata with a glare. “If we want to win, you need to be in peak physical condition—” Hinata tried to drown him out with a groan--“you _dolt_.”

Hinata sat up too, scrunching his face in thought. “That’s why you’re bugging me about sleeping? Jeez…”

“You have to stay healthy.”

Hinata dragged himself over to the stairs where Kageyama was sitting. He was quiet, which obviously meant he was about to open his dumb mouth and say something. Kageyama waited with a ready retort about circadian rhythms and growing limbs and—

“You know, Kageyama, when I fell asleep on you the other day… I guess…” Hinata scratched his head and screwed up his face. “I dunno, I felt really relaxed after. Like--wow, I could move faster and see the ball really well. So maybe you’re right.”

Kageyama slammed his fist into his open palm. “I knew it. If you could play like that in a real match—”

Hinata nodded, eyes getting wide. “Yeah yeah yeah!”

“--no one could keep up with us,” Kageyama finished, translating Hinata’s enthusiasm into actual words and sentences. But Hinata was frowning again.

“I dunno, I don’t usually feel like that when I wake up. Just that one time.”

Kageyama furrowed his brows. It was true that that had been a specific situation. Maybe the rocking of the van had caused Hinata and sleep more deeply than usual, or maybe it was the early hour. Or maybe--

“Then you’ll just have to sleep with me.”

“... _what_?” Hinata yelled, as Kageyama turned scarlet.

“Dumbass! I meant--on my shoulder! Like taking a nap!”

“That’s a stupid idea!” 

“It’s not stupid, it worked before!” Kageyama had lined up more points why Hinata should _absolutely_ take a nap on him (he hadn’t realized there were so many good reasons, but now he had tons of them), but Hinata just stopped and stared at him.

“I guess it did, yeah.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Kageyama hissed. 

So on a Saturday afternoon, Kageyama dragged Hinata into his bedroom and shut the door. Hinata whirled around for awhile poking at Kageyama’s things and making fun of the single 5-pound weight on his floor until Kageyama cleared his throat and pointed at the bed.

“But it’s the middle of the day,” Hinata whined.

“Do you want to play volleyball on my level?”

Hinata’s eyes shone. “Yes.”

“Then come here.”

They squished together on Kageyama’s tiny bed and Hinata tentatively laid his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. That lasted all of a second.

“Kageyama…your shoulder is like a rock.”

“Your head _is_ a rock.”

“Then why does your shoulder feel so hard?”

“Tch—”

A minute later Kageyama’s mom poked her head in the door, no doubt wondering why Hinata was screaming “ _Rocks can’t feel if other rocks are hard_!” and Kageyama was yelling, “ _you’re an idiot, Hinata_!”

“Please. Keep it down.” She slid back through the door and shut it with a click, leaving Kageyama frozen on Hinata’s chest, mid-hair-pull.

“ _Sorry_ ,” Hinata whispered. They disentangled and sat side-by-side again. Then Kageyama slid down the bed to lie on his back.

“Let’s try it again.”

“Fine,” Hinata grumbled and curled up next to him. Kageyama gathered him closer, tucking Hinata’s head into the crook of his shoulder and draping Hinata’s arm over his torso.

“Alright. Now sleep.”

Minutes elapsed in silence; Kageyama shut his eyes and listened to the the distant sounds of his mother doing dishes. He could feel the warm flutter of Hinata’s breath across his neck, and his head wasn’t _that_ hard after all, it must have just been the angle because now he just felt the softness of Hinata’s hair tickling his throat, and that wasn’t so bad. His arm was kind of falling asleep though, and—

“This is boring.”

“Shut up and sleep.”

“I can’t sleep when it’s light out!”

“It was light in the van!”

“I was tired!” Hinata shifted and suddenly his elbow was digging into Kageyama’s stomach and there were knees _everywhere_.

“Stop moving!”

“I’m not!”

“You literally just moved! Shut up and let me—” Kageyama tried to wrap his arms around Hinata like an octopus and pull him into his embrace but Hinata flailed and started yelling in his ear. At some point they ended up on the floor with Hinata’s pointy knees safely pinned under Kageyama’s equally pointy knees and then Kageyama’s mom came back and they weren’t allowed to hang out with the door shut anymore.

—

The van for Nekoma high school was leaving at 5 in the morning. Mist rose gently from the fields, and the Karasuno volleyball team shuffled and yawned as they waited to board.

Kageyama locked eyes with Hinata, who nodded sharply in return. They marched straight to the front bank of seats, and when Kageyama barked “ _sit_ ” Hinata plopped his ass down on the seat with only the slightest of grumbles. Kageyama slid in next to him and hesitated.

“Hinata.”

“Yeah?”

“I need the window seat.”

Hinata threw his head back and groaned. “You told me to sit!”

“I know but… I need to lean on the window so that you can lean on me.”

Hinata shut his eyes and sighed. “Fine. But I get it next time.” They swapped places. Kageyama situated himself in the corner, then wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled him against his chest.

“Are you comfortable?” He murmured into Hinata’s hair.

“Yeah.” Hinata yawned and ground his face into Kageyama’s chest. It was different from his usual fidgeting though, because he was relaxed now, loose-limbed and breathing easily. _Don’t drool on me_ , Kageyama prayed, before the van rolled into motion and he was lulled into sleep under the warm weight of Hinata’s body.

At the practice match, Hinata destroyed. They didn’t win but they came damn close, and after the final whistle all Kageyama could do was laugh a little maniacally. Both sides shook hands, and lay did their warm-down exercises in tandem.

Kageyama sidled up to Hinata and awkwardly received his high-five. 

“It worked!” Hinata clapped with excitement. “Maybe it’s because we were driving? Waah, it was great though, I feel so good!” 

“Hm. You played well.”

“Heh heh heh… but Kageyama, what are we gonna do if it’s not an away game?” Hinata blinked owlishly at him. “Will it still work?”

“Well…” Kageyama frowned, and turned his nose up. “You can just spend the night at my house before our games. I’ll make sure you go to bed on time. If you don’t mind,” he added gruffly.

“I guess not…” Hinata shrugged. “Your shoulder’s not _that_ hard. And I like winning.” They stared at each other until Kageyama decided his face was getting way too red and broke eye contact.

“Fine.” He thought about how clean and strong Hinata’s moves had been today, how the ball had slammed down on Nekoma’s side over and over again. He smiled. “We’ll be invincible.”

“Yeah, sure,” Hinata said. “But if you keep smiling like that I’m never gonna sleep again.”


End file.
